


Fichus cheveux longs

by Iroko_Yakuro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Après être devenu chevalier jedi, Obi-Wan a laissé pousser ses cheveux comme le font beaucoup de jedi, et son maître avant lui. Mais parfois il regrette d'avoir les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules.





	Fichus cheveux longs

Obi-Wan se demandait pourquoi les chevaliers et maîtres jedi avaient tendance à avoir les cheveux longs. Les siens étaient bien loin de la longueur qu'avait arborée Qui-Gon et déjà il trouvait ça irritant à démêler. Encore plus comme aujourd'hui où ils s'étaient retrouvés en pleine tempête. En plus des nœuds quasi impossibles à défaire, il avait plein de petit morceaux de matières diverses entrecoincés avec. Il enviait beaucoup la coupe de son padawan à l'instant. Anakin n'avait que sa tresse à arranger, et le maillage serré de celle-ci avait limité les dégâts. Les mèches folles d'Obi-Wan avaient par contre fait le jeu de la tornade. Il grogna en parvenant enfin à extirper ce qui se révéla être un morceau d'écorce. Il se sentait incapable de compassion pour le pauvre arbre dont ça provenait et qui avait probablement été déraciné.

Le maître jedi se promit qu'il allait faire raccourcir sa coupe. Pour être pris au sérieux il devait éviter de ressembler à un padawan, et il tenait à avoir un minimum de cheveux contrairement à maître Windu - il n'avait pas la même protection épidermique contre les coups de soleil sur le crâne - mais des mèches courtes lui éviteraient ce genre de désagrément, tout en nécessitant bien moins de soins. Alors qu'il continuait de pester en essayant de ramener le nid d'oiseaux qu'il avait sur la tête vers sa chevelure habituelle, son padawan le rejoint, ses épis impeccables bien qu'encore un peu humides de la douche qu'il avait visiblement prise.

\- Un peu d'aide Maître ?

\- De la part de quelqu'un incapable de sécher ses cheveux correctement ?

Anakin roula des yeux avec l'insolence taquine que sa puberté avait fait apparaître. Si des fois cela irritait Obi-Wan, en de tels instants il savourait cet humour qui lui rappelait qu'il n'était lui-même pas le maître au sérieux irréprochable - en fait il lui arrivait souvent de taquiner son apprenti pour le plaisir de le voir rougir et perdre de son assurance. Après tout, trop d'assurance menait à l'orgueil et ce défaut était déjà trop répandu chez les jedi. Revenant au moment présent, il sourit comme Anakin se frictionnait vigoureusement la tête avec une serviette avant de se présenter à l'inspection de son maître.

\- Satisfait ?

\- Mieux. Maintenant tu peux m'aider avec mon désastre capillaire.

Anakin lui sourit et alla s'asseoir derrière lui. Délicatement, il entreprit de démêler petit à petit chaque mèche, retirant les scories avec toute la minutie qu'il n'accordait en général qu'à la mécanique - mieux valait d'ailleurs qu'il aille réparer quelque droïde en panne quand il avait besoin de se relaxer, il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à méditer. Obi-Wan ne put s'empêcher de remarquer comme il était agréable de sentir les doigts passer et repasser, massant son crâne tout en le dégageant. Peut-être qu'il allait attendre qu'Anakin ne soit plus son padawan avant de tout couper.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
